


Unconditional

by orphan_account



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-15
Updated: 2006-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki contemplates the love that Tohru has given him and his cursed family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconditional

"Our curse really doesn't bother you, Honda-san." Yuki whispered to himself one night. He couldn't understand for the life of him, why she chose to stay here for such a long time. It wasn't just that she needed a place to stay anymore; she now stayed because she loved this family. That kind of unconditional love she shared with the Sohmas started to heal this deeply wounded home. He never thought it was possible, until her love taught him that anything was possible. All he ever wanted was to get away from this house, but as long as Tohru was here, it made living as a cursed Sohma worth it.

[ E N D ]


End file.
